Fate
by sandy0522
Summary: this is my first fanfiction just something I wrote up real quick don't know if I will make it longer or not hope you enjoy! what happens when 16 year old Alex Vause gets a new roommate? will they get too comfortable with each other?


everything seemed to be going pretty good for the vause family my mom Diane just got engaged to my soon to be stepdad rick, I just came out of the closet and it went better than expected my mom saying she's known since I was sixteen It only took me a year to figure it out...

finally the last bell of the day rings, I get up leaving fast as possible eager to get home to see what news my mom had to tell me when I seen my wild haired best friend

"yo vause wanna hang after my shift at reds" Nicky asks

"sure nick, I need to get home mom says she needs to tell me something"

"k vause see u at 8"

after my conversation with Nicky I headed home parking my old beat down mustang in the driveway and walked into my house to see my mom, and rick talking with what I think has to be one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen

"hey mom, what's going on?" I ask

"oh Alex sweetheart your home" Diane greeted her "Alex this is ricks niece and she will be staying with us for awhile" Diane says telling her with her eyes to be nice

what does she mean she will be staying here for awhile! why hadn't she told me!? that's when I realize I've just been standing here I should at least try to be nice

"hey I'm Alex" I say while holding out my hand

"piper" she says simply and shakes hand

I can't help but think she is beautiful and has the most amazing voice and I swear I felt electricity run through me when our hands meant

calm down vause you never are into girls this fast and she's probably not even into girls!

"nice to meat you" I force out in what I hope to be a steady voice

"you too"

"mom can we talk" I ask and start walking toward the kitchen

"is everything alright honey?"

"a little warning would have helped!" I say trying to be calm

"Alex calm down it will only be for a few weeks and she can stay in the guest bedroom everything will be fine" Diane says trying to calm Alex down

"your right" little does she know what's going on in my head! "I'm going to hang with Nicky tonight so see you later" I say trying to change the subject and get out of the house

"do you have to tonight? me and rick are going out for the night and probably won't be home till morning and I don't want piper to be alone"

"mom I already said I would go over and she will be fine for one night" I say not wanting to be alone with piper all night

Diane sighs "fine you can go I'll just have to tell her she'll be alone for awhile"

"thanks mom bye love you" I say running out the door

...

"hey vause your here soon what up" Nicky says as I walk into reds

"I have a new roommate at my house, ricks niece is staying with us"

"ohh I see what's the matter she not hot enough for you" Nicky teases

"no the exact opposite" I explain frustrated

"you've got a smokin' hot chick staying at your house and you just recently came out that sounds horrible" Nicky says sarcasm laced in her voice

"I know how it sounds but that's my soon to be stepdads niece and I don't even know if she likes girls!" I say a little too loud

"ok vause calm down nothing needs to happen but you definitely need to get laid"

"speaking of getting laid how are you and Lorna?" I ask hoping to change the subject

"don't do that and try to change the subject" Nicky says knowingly " and by the way we're great, amazing sex almost every night multiple organisms"

"ok ok ok that's enough I don't need that picture in my head"

...

after hanging with Nicky for awhile I decide its time to go home. We drank some but not too much that I couldn't drive as she only lives about 2 minutes away and hardly anyone's out at midnight. I park in the driveway and go through the front door trying to be as quite as possible to not wake up piper if she's sleeping but when I open the front door I can not believe my eyes. there she is laying completely naked on the living room couch rubbing her pussy and squeezing her hard nipples while watching LESBIAN porn on the tv. that's when she noticed me and her cheeks got red with embarrassment.

"oh my god I'm am so so sorry I didn't know you would be home your mom said that you were going to a friends and it got passed midnight and they were going out and wouldn't be home till the morning and.." she started rambling but I was too shocked to say anything the images burned in my memory, I felt like a horny teenage boy. I go over and sit next to her on the couch with she covers herself with a blanket.

" hey look at me" she looks up from her hands but is still avoiding eye contact "piper" I say and put my hands on her shoulders so she has no choice but to look me in the eyes

"look I'm sorry can we just pretend this never happened..." she starts to ramble again

"piper stop rambling and listen to me it's okay we all do it no need to be sorry or embarrassed" piper seems to calm down a little after hearing this

"it's just.. I'm sorry I don't know... I should have even been doing that" she says with her face in her hands

"stop saying your sorry nothing to be sorry about"

"sor... ok" I chuckle making her cheeks redden "thank you for not freaking out and being so chill about it"

"no problem kid anytime... I was actually getting turned on" did I just say that out loud what is wrong with you vause your gonna creep her out

"I...you...really?" she stumbles her words.

"yeah and what's up with the lesbian porn are you...?" I say not sure how to ask

"a lesbian? well kind of I guess?"

"kind of?" I ask chuckling

"I've never actually been with a girl like that before and I know my mom would freak out" she says embarrassed

"hey, it's ok I just recently came out its not as bad as you would think" I say trying to be supportive

"easy for you to say your mom is so nice as for my mom all she cares about is the family's image" she says sniffling and her eyes start to water

"hey piper don't cry" I comfort her and wrap her into a big hug " I'm sure she'll come around she's still your mother and if not then fuck her if she can't accept you for who you are because who you are is an amazing beautiful girl" I can't snake the feeling I have to protect this girl even if I've only know her a day.

"you know what your right fuck her and fuck the family image I'm coming out!"

"that's the spirit!"

"thank you so much Alex" she wraps me in a tight hug and when we pull away our faces are inches apart I don't know who leans in first but next thing I know her soft pink lips are on mine going into a full make out session. the kiss is amazing almost like we've been doing it for years, there's no awkward moments or positions no one fighting for dominance, it's like nothing I've ever felt in a kiss before. sure I've kissed and had sex with many girls since coming out but this is different. I feel her pulling away and a moment of panic spreads through my body have I over stepped a line? this is my almost stepdads niece! but her next words bring me back to reality and put any thoughts of stopping out of my head.

"I want you to fuck me Alex" she whispers seductively in my ear and starts kissing from my ear to my jaw line and finally back to my mouth, this starts yet another make out session.

"are you sure about this piper? you've never been with a girl and your my stepdads niece" I ask in a unsteady voice

"I'd me more than happy to let you be my first" she says seductively "and as for being his niece who cares were not really related" she adds "unless you don't want to i mean.." she starts to get nervous.

I take her hands in mine, look into her eyes and lean in to kiss her softly on the lips "does that answer your question?"

"yes" she barely gets out the word for her lips are on mine in a second.

I stand up from my position on the couch picking her up with me and start walking toward my bedroom. she moans into my mouth as I squeeze her bare ass thanks to the blanket falling off on the way. I finally make it to my bedroom laying her down gently and slowly making my way up her body loving the way she feels under me. I rub my hands up and down her sides making my way to her breasts squeezing and pinching her already hard nipples.

"Al please!" she begs knowing what she needs I take her hard nipple in my mouth and suck gently cupping and squeezing the other with my free hand. Just the moans coming from her is enough to make me wet. I start to make my way down leaving a trail of wet open mouthed kisses on her stomach stoping just before getting to the spot she needs me the most looking into her eyes silently asking for permission.

"please Alex do it already" she says in frustration

"and what exactly would you like me to do?" I say deciding to keep up with the teasing as I rub up and down her pussy but not enough to please her

"fuck me Alex I want you to fuck me!" she all but yells grinding her hips desperate for some friction. deciding to finally give in I push my fingers in her wet pussy and rub slowly up and down then push one finger into her tight opening. she starts moaning louder and bucks her hips off the bed taking this as a sign to use my mouth. I fasten the pase of my finger and slowly lick from her opening to her clit I speed up the movements of my mouth and reach up to squeeze her nipple.

"ohh Al yes don't stop I'm gonna cum!" she moans out

I add another finger and thrust into her one final time and she's cumming all over my hand.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming"

I slow down my movements and lick up all her mess making my way back up her body as she takes my hand into her mouth tasting her own pussy and I can't help but think this is the sexiest girl in the world.

"horrible wasn't it" I say jokingly

"the worst" she jokes back cuddling into my side soon we both fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
